Satan's School for Young Demons
by RainbowDitoo
Summary: Lucifer is a young demon, and the son of Satan. Learn and watch as Lucy makes, and looses friends in a new school.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, let's do this thing. Hi. The name's Lucifer, or as many call me, Lucy. I greatly dislike this name, but nobody seems to care about that. This is Hell, what do you expect? Anywho, today is my first day of Satan's (my dad's) School for Young Demons. Yea, I know, it's a mouthful. Let's just get this thing started.

The Harpies screech, and the blood moon hangs high above my window. It's the perfect day to go outside and torture some souls, but I've never been too good at that, and the moon, even on a cold day, could give you third degree burns if you don't lather up in moonscreen. That's only the worst of it, I could mention at least a thousand more ways as to not go outside, but that would take forever. Any way you put it though, it'd just be better to stay inside. But today, I have to go outside, and not only that, I have to… _socialize_ _ **.**_ Ugh, even the thought of having to talk to other demons and spawn makes my stomach curl. I sit up in my bed, and sigh. Off the bed I go.

As my feet hit the floor and the sheets roll off my bare body, I rub my eyes with the sides of my hands. It's the first day of a new school, the school that had only finished being made earlier that moon cycle. I close my eyes, and sigh again, this was going to suck. Nevertheless, I pull on a long sleeved shirt, and a dirty pair of jeans to start off the day. I roll my head around my neck, and grunt as it cracks. I then twist my body all the way around, and listen to the quiet popping of my undead body yawning. Alright, morning stretches done, now onto the morning meal.

I trot slowly down the creaking stairs, and shoo the cobwebs made last night from my face. The smell of rotting eggs and pig corpse wafts up to my nose, and my stomach growls. Mmm, yummy. This is the life of the son of Satan. Laid back breakfasts and a supply of clean clothes, I hate it. Why couldn't I have been spawned into a normal family. One with parents who hate you. My parents constant wooing me on has delayed my spark of terror, which means I look like a puny human. I have no horns, like my mom and dad, and no long fangs, like my uncle Boogie. But I suppose this does get me attention, just not the attention that I want.

I leap over the hole to the basement (where dad works) and walk into the kitchen. M0m's in there, breathing her decaying breath all over the bread, making it mouldy and stale. Deftly, I grab a chunk of the pig from the fridge, and nab a slice of the freshly molded loaf and bite deep into it. Mom looks at me and smiles, then walks over.

She growls, and ruffles my hair. Lovely. "Thanks." I say, laced with sarcasm, "And yes, as a matter of fact, these are the same pants I wore yesterday." Mom lets out another low grumble, and her large goat face twists into a worried expression. "No, I do not need to change, I'm fine." She sighs and bleats something under her breath, but I don't take notice of it. Dad then saunters into the room, with a smile on his face, and his special tie around his neck.

"Hey Luce!" He says to me as he pats my head, "You excited for the first day?" I hiss a swear at him, and glare. "Me too bud, me too." Urgh, I hate when he does that. "You know," I say to him, "I would be a l0t better off just practicing my summoning skills at home, instead of y'know, going to school?" Dad laughs, and picks up a piece of bread. He wags the slice at me, and says, "Oh I hope that was true kiddo. I have to work too y'know, and that's not easy." I roll my eyes, and sniffle as I scoff down the rest of the toast. Standing up, I place a hand to my face, and take a sniff of my breath. The rank smell wafts up to my nose, and makes me recoil. Ok, so today I mights want to brush my teeth. Quickly, I dash back upstairs, and open the door to the bathroom. Inside the toilet, I find my pet, Stink-wiper. He's quite a lovely pet, eating dung and filth around the room. "Hey stink!" I call as I trot over to the sink,

"How's it going bud?" Stink gives a gurgle in reply, and his tentacles wiggle happily. I reach over to the sink, and step in a puddle of grime and soot. "Ugh," I groan as I lift my foot from the goo, "Stink-wiper! I told you to go in the litter box!" Stink grumbles guiltily, and shuffles into the corner to hide. I glare at him as i slowly pull the sock off and toss it into the dirty laundry pile. I sigh, and pull out a random dirty sock from the pile and slip it onto my foot. I saunter over to the sink, and grab my Death Skulls toothbrush. I've had this thing since I was a little spawn, but mom bought me a six pack, and I would be using a toothbrush with an outdated (but good) band on it. I swash the brush along my teeth, and lick my teeth after the brushing.

I walk back down the stairs, and grab my bookbag from the railing of the stairwell. I sigh and force a smile at the kitchen doorway. "Bye!" I call with a struggle, "I'm going to walk to Puma's house, Bye again." Dad teleports in front of me, with a suitcase in one hand, and the other on his hip. "Not so fast little man," he says, "I know you don't like your cousin Terry, but he doesn't have a ride. And you think I wasn't a kid once? I know you're going to take forever to get there and miss out on school." I grumble, and roll my eyes. Does he ever let up with his all seeing eyes? No. The answer is no. I huff, and end up clambering into dad's car to go to Terry's house. The drive is long, and feels like an eternity. I sigh, and put a hand on my face as we pull up to Uncle Boogie's house. Terry climbs into the car and grins wickedly at me. I roll my eyes and growl at him, but he only laughs a little. "Hello Lucy!" He says with a giggle. I bare my teeth, and clench my fists. "Hey… _Terrence_." He scoots closer to me and giggles again. "Hey, hey Lucy!" My eye begins to twitch, and I heavily roll my eyes. "Don't call me Lucy. My name is Lucifer." He cackles, and buckles in next to me. This was going to be miserable.


	2. Chapter 2

We pull into Puma's driveway after a horrible ten minutes, and I watch him dash out of his house. His long tail bounces and whirls behind him as he enters the car,and he takes the seat to my left. He smiles at me as the car door slams behind him. "How have the last few weeks of your vacation been?" he asks me.

I grunt in response and he pats my hand sympathetically with a laugh. "C'mon now it can't have been that bad! You saw me practically every other day." Terry raises an eyebrow at me quizzically and I look away. Dad, on the other hand, looks back at Puma and I at the remark.

"Yea Luce, don't act so negative, I took you two swimming last week!" He turns back to the wheel and drives on, while I sit and simmer. It wasn't even that fun of swimming, it was just kinda sitting at the pool and trying not to walk 5 inches out of the shade because quite honestly, I'm like a pasty skeleton and I would rather not have 3rd degree moonburns.

It's another aggravating five minutes before we get to the four story school. "Geeze," I whisper. I turn to dad, "How long did it take to build again?" Dad smiles at me, and parks the car. "'Bout half a moon cycle." I sniff, and let Puma off my lap, then I follow him out the door.

Dad and I separate, and Terrence goes off to the second floor to the electronics class while Puma and I take the elevator to the third floor. "Hey," I say to Puma, "Lemme see your schedule." Puma stands on his tiptoes, and holds out the piece of paper like it's a magical scroll, and allows me to see it. "Cool," I say as I look at my schedule, "We have torture with Terrence and…" I trail off as somebody passes by. She's terrifying, with sharp red claws and thick black hooves at the bottom of her long satyr-like legs. Her horns almost touch the ceiling, and a long devil's tail whips out behind her. "She's vewy pwetty, she vewy is, yessir."Puma says beside me. I stare for a couple of seconds longer, before it hits me. "Wait," I say, turning to Puma, "Is that… Demi?" Puma squints at her, and eventually, nods. "Yessir," he says, "Tha's Demi, for sure." I sniffle, and twitch my mouth to the left. "Mmm,"I say, "We should go say hi." Puma looks at me quizzically, and flicks out his tongue. "How come?" He asks, petting his snake-tongue. I pause, and lick my lips, "I dunno, she used to have this huge crush on me, remember?" Puma nods, and rolls his tongue back into his mouth. "Well," He says, "I have to go check out my locker, and then I'll meet you in third period." I nod, and push my long hair out of my face. "Alright," I say, "I'll see ya' then." Puma then dashes off to the first floor to the 'A' last name lockers. Puma Ailurophobia, son of the fear of cats. Suddenly, I snap back to reality, and dash to catch up with Demi. "Wait!" I call, as she goes to board the elevator, "Wait, huff huff, hold on…"

I eventually catch up to her, and I step into the elevator with her. She looks at me, and cocks her head to the side. "Lucy?" She asks, "You…" I sigh, and stuff my hands in my pockets, "Yeah," I mumble, "Still like this." She looks at me again, and then laughs as the elevator door swings open. "Y'see, I always liked you for that." The door shuts again, and I turn bright red. I fumble with the buttons, and go back to the third floor. This is stupid, I th3ink to myself as the elevator stops again, why in dad's name would I think that it would be a good idea to follow a girl I hadn't seen since 3rd grade into an elevator? I sigh, and take off towards my locker. Locker number 666. I swear they did that on purpose. Carefully, I spin the lock, but to no avail. I roll my eyes as I hear cackling behind me.

"What do you want Nielson?" I huff through gritted teeth, "I'm not in the mood right now." Nielson laughs harder, and punches me on the shoulder. "C'mon!" He says as he digs his sharp claws into my shoulder, "I'm only messing!" I feel him draw blood as he shoves his nails deeper into my flesh. I let out a disgruntled hiss, and whip around to hit him… just as a teacher turns the corner. Miss Envi's glowing eyes pierce me, and she yells through her telekinesis. "OFFICE!" She screams at Nielson and I, "NOW!"

Slowly, we make our way towards the stairs with Miss Envi. "Neilson I could expect this from, but you…" She looks at me with her large unblinking eyes sympathetically as she notices the blood trickling down my shoulder. She sighs the best she can with the stitches across her mouth. "Alright," she says as the bell rings above us, "Lucifer, I'll let you go, but Neilson…" She glares at him, and I see him shudder. She looks at me and smiles creepily, "Go on now," she says, "Or you'll be late on the first day!" I sniffle, and dash back up the stairs.

It turns out that I was late regardless, with a tough lock and all, it was a while before I even got what I needed. Eventually, I reach the room… Just as the second bell rings. Professor Glutton glares at me as I take an entry to the classroom. I sigh as I sit down in a random seat. The thing is, all the teachers know me, and know my habits due to them being around my dad when I was little. That's how Miss Envi knew me, I used to call her Auntie… Ugh. Anywho, Professor Glutton taps his clipboard on his desk and clears his throat. "And here is Lucifer." He says laced with spite for my lateness, "And why, might I inquire, are you late?" I grumble under my breath as people begin to stare at me. I should have gotten used to the stares by now due to my looks, but in a new school, it's just overwhelming. I hear the click of a pen as Glutton scratches something down on his clipboard.

Suddenly, I feel somebody sit next to me, and hear the door shut behind my seat. I look up, and see Kyle sitting next to me. The pro douche of the school, and the best lier. I roll my eyes, and try not to gag as he lays a dead goat head on the desk. GLutton glares at him, and taps his foot angrily. "And may you explain why _you're_ late?" Kyle shrugs and waves his black claws in a circular motion. "Eh," he says as he sticks a lollipop in his mouth, "saw a dinosaur and decided to follow it, that's why I'm late." Glutton's eye twitches, and he walks over to Kyle's desk in a whirl of fury. "Do you think I'm stupid?" He hisses, "I know-" Kyle taps him gently on the shoulder with his claws, and smiles. "You know what?" he asks calmly. Immediately, his hand goes into work, and tricks the professor into believing him. "I know that you should be excused immediately!" Glutton smiles and walk back to his desk nodding all the while. "I wondered why Lucy was late as well," He sits back down, and clacks his clipboard on the desk twice.

"Ok," he says to the class, "Let's get started!" The announcements turn on, and dad's voice booms throughout the entire school. "Good morning S.S.F.Y.D.! I will be your principal for the entire year, so hang on tight, cause this year is going to be a blast!" I huff, and slide my hand onto my cheek. This was going to be hell. Literally.


	3. Chapter 3

The class drags on miserably, and sitting next to King of the Douches, I had to listen to his countless lies for an hour. The entire period is full of boring poisoning lessons and the constant tapping of Glutton's clipboard. I sigh as I look at the clock on the far wall. Great, I think to myself, only seconds away from the- the bell rings and cuts off my thought, and all the spawn in the class make a mad dash to the door. I, unfortunately, am pushed and shoved around, until I finally breach the air of the hallway.

I trip and fall in the commotion, and my schedule falls out of my hands. Crap. I reach around through the fray of legs and try to grasp my paper, but to no avail. Until a pair of cloven hooves walk up and grab it for me. I look up, only to see Demi lending a hand to help me up. I bare my teeth and get up on my own. She looks at my schedule and smiles. "C'mon Lucy," she says, linking arms with me briefly, "we have Mrs. Dope next!" I roll my eyes and unlink my arm.

"Listen," I say, "I need to stop off at my locker. I don't want you to be late." Demi cocks her head quizzically. "I can go with you ya' know." I roll my eyes harder, and snap my schedule out of her hands. "No," I say through gritted teeth, "You'll be late. My lock is tough." Demi blinks at me once more, and smiles. She grabs my hand and pats it, "You're sweet Luce," She turns around towards the elevator, and dashes to catch up with her friend who is opening the elevator door.

I sigh, and take the long route to the stairs, and drag my undead body up the overbearing steps. I'm almost late again when I pull open the door to Mrs. Dope's room. She looks at me with her drooping eyelids, and points tiredly to a seat next to my good friend Aqua. She yawns loudly, and blinks as I go to sit down. "If you're…. Yawwwnnnnn….. Good you can stay… Mmmm… There…" I sit down next to Aqua, and she smiles at me wildly with her sharp teeth.

"Hi Lucy!" She says as she takes a sip from a large cup of water on the desk, "How are you?" I mumble under my breath, and shrug. Aqua giggles, and rubs my back slowly, "It's ok Lucy!" She says to me, "I feel the same!" I roll my eyes, and slump deeper into the seat with a huff. As if, that girl is more excited for school than Demi. Speaking of which…

I look around the room, until my eyes land on her. She still looks the same (of course), but somehow the way she holds herself in the classroom is a lot more regal than the way she does in the hallway. I sigh, and put my hand to my face, and once again people begin to stare. This is my life, I think to myself, I have to live it no matter how terrible it is. I grumble to nobody in particular as Mrs. Dope begins to talk about the art of death. It's really boring, and her constant yawning and stretching makes the entire class drowsy. Soon though, a tiny piece of paper lands on my desk. It's folded up, and on the inside, a little note is written. 'Hey Lucy, wanna talk?' I sigh, and scratch something down on the paper next to Demi's writing. 'No not really, but I suppose it would be better than what, learning about decaying corpses' I toss the note over to Demi, and she gigged at it as it landed in front of her. She scribbles something down, then passes it to Aqua, who hands it to me.

I open the paper 'LOL! Ikr? Soo boring' Aqua leans over my shoulder and reads the note, then giggles and looks at Demi, and back to me. I roll my eyes and write down something else. 'Look, if you're going to waste my time, at least waste it by talking to me normally and not through text.'

So I end up tossing the paper back and forth between Demi and Aqua for a while, and soon we get to the topic that the rooms smells funny. 'Kind of like a damp towel that's covered in pee.' I write on the paper, and toss across the tables. This time, however, it doesn't land on Demi's desk, but right atop the desk of Milo, who is sitting next to her. Demi leans over and asks Milo to hand her the paper, and I relax as he moves to hand it to her. And then for probably the first time in the entire class period Mrs. Dope opens her eyes wider to glance at the clock, but not before noticing the crumpled piece of paper being passed between the two students at the back of the class.

Mrs. Dope blinks at them, then begins to advance upon poor Milo who still has the paper clutched in his hooved hands. "Mi-yaaaaawwwnnnnnn-lo dear… Could you hand me that paper?" She asks, putting out her hand expectantly and smiling weakly at him. Demi shakes her head at him quietly while Milo looks around nervously. "Milo… The paper. Now." Mrs. Dope reaches for the paper, and I dart up out of my seat and walk quickly over to where Milo and Demi are seated. I grab the paper, and crumple it up in my hands, then toss it into the recycling bin. "I'm sorry, but it's time to go!" I say with a very forced half smile, "Wouldn't want to waste time on something as silly as that on the first day, don't want to make us late for class do you?" Mrs. Dope looks up at the clock and lets out a yawn and a shrug, then waves her hand for us to leave.

So we get out a couple minutes early due to a stupid piece of paper, to make the long story short. But I suppose it was worth it in the long run. Got to walk in the hallways by myself for once during this god forsaken day. That is, before I get stuffed on an elevator between two twins, who just keep talking about me like I'm not even there.

"Looks a bit like a human doesn't he?" says the twin on my right to the twin on my left. "Yes yes yes, and isn't he the son of Satan too?" The twin on my my right shakes his head and makes a tut-tutting noise "Man that must be tough, having your pops be the scariest and most talented guy in the whole underworld and looking like that." The left twin nods sadly "Oh absolutely, but maybe he has some cool talents, a hidden second mouth possibly.

"The right twin pokes me in the side, then on the stomach "No I do not think so, but maybe three of four tongues?" He opens my mouth, and my eye twitches. "No no no, not even two tongues, just one, and it's not too exciting either." Comments the left twin as he looks around my teeth. The right twin puts a finger to his chin, "Hmm, perhaps he has some redeeming qualities?" Left twin shrugs as the door slides open, and I let out a sigh of relief. And then they follow me out. "Hey I have an Idea!" Says righty, "Why don't we just ask him!" I swing open the door to electronics forcefully,

"Let's not." I say as I close the door behind me. The room is practically empty, except for Terry, who is never late to anything that involves electricity.

He grins at me, and taps his screw on the table. "The teacher isn't in yet" He says, "You know, if the teacher doesn't show up for 15 minutes we can leave?" I grunt, and brush my bangs out of my eyes as I go to sit down. Pulling out my notebook and pencil; getting ready for the class.

More and more people begin to file into the classroom, and soon the teacher quite literally drags himself into the room.

Mr. Retch is a demon with no back legs, and although he is smart and quite able to make himself a pair of back legs with his technology, he prefers to just sit and work with his hands.

He addresses the class with a couple of short coughs, and soon everybody's eyes are on him.

"Welcome to grade nine electronics," he begins, "In this class I expect only the best from each of you, and if I receive anything less, there will be consequences." The class is quite, so he continues. "We will be staring with…"

I ignore promptly every word he says after that, because quite honestly? I could care less. I only joined this class because if I didn't then Terry would keep bugging me about it for the rest of my life.

Looking around, I see that Terry is writing down each and every word he hears and keeps his special screw in the air with his psionics. His eyebrows are tight in a knot as he listens, and it's rather impressive how fast he takes notes.

My gaze shifts to one of my other "friends". Her name is Psy, and she is the daughter of Mr. Ommatophobia, who is the demon for the fear of eyes. All 60 of her extra eyes are watching Terry write, but her main eye is watching Mr. Retch with attention. Suddenly, her extra eyes shift towards me. I let out a short yelp in surprise. And fear. Cause' let's be honest, how would you not be creeped out by that many eyes turning to look at you?

Her main eye glows gently as she whispers into my mind.

What other classes do you have? She asks as she takes notes blindly, I have Mrs. Dope next hour

I pause, before mouthing my answer at her. 'I-Have-Mrs-Dope-Second-hour-and-my-dad-next' She blinks all of her eyes except the main one at me in acknowledgement. She understood, but didn't reply. What an asshole.

The rest of the class passes slowly, and Psy never replies once. However, I'm sure a majority of the class was entertained by my dear cousin Terrence's performance.

I slump in my chair as the bell rings, and sit there for a minute and allow the flood of students to go out of the room. I was not looking forward to what was coming next.

We were having an assembly for the first day of school about jobs to consider and classes certain demons would be taking. It also happened to be the class taught by my father. He said that it was best for me to be in his class last so that he could just drive me home after class and he would be done with the day as well.

Groaning, I slowly pull myself out of my chair, open the door, and head towards the lunchroom.


	4. Chapter 4

High School cafeterias are known for being loud, hot, and smelly. I am here to confirm that all three of these assumptions are correct, and unbearable.

Our cafeteria is a large dome like building off to the side of the main one. The roof is made out of glass, and large, bright red pillars hold it up. The walls are not exactly walls, but rather a bunch of chains being held in place by some strange power.

Tables are scattered all over the place, each of them made out of the same material as the pillars. A set of metal stairs leads to a platform hovering above the main eating area; Up there is where the cooks are and where you can get your food.

I sigh and close my eyes as I begin to walk towards the stairs.

Suddenly, I hear a voice calling out to me. I turn, and am immediately tackled by Puma.

Puma smiles at me and helps me up with a giggle. "Sorry Luce," he says, an ear twitching slightly, "But I didn't get to see you all day, yessir! I thought we had third hour together-and we sort of do- but I have electronics in a different classroom!"

He bounces slightly as he talks, his long tail swishing from side to side. "So hey! How has your day been?"

I blink at him before letting out a grumble and turning to ascend the stairs. He laughs and follows me happily. "Oh hey," he says as we reach the top, "Demi, Aqua, and Milo offered us seats by them, you wanna go?"

I grab a tray and give him a grumble in response.

"Ok so you do but you also kinda don't want to be seen with them?" I curse under my breath. Of course Puma would know what I want to do, he has known me for pretty much my entire life. He continues regardless of my unenthusiastic response.

"Don't complain, cause remember your dad is literally the principal. Also, I'm going whether you want to or not." Puma points at a lump of fish guts, and soon it's placed on his tray.

I gag slightly at the fishy smell, but keep walking until I reach the sandwiches. I grab an insect one and trot towards the checkout in silence, Puma bouncing behind me the entire time. I weave my way through the crowd of students chatting loudly as they wait for their food, and the line for the checkout is ridiculously long.

I let out an angry sigh as Puma walks over to stand next to me. His long snake tongue flicks out and coos quietly, attempting to eat in the line. However, Puma leans back, preventing it from eating before paying. Glancing sideways at him, I step forward about 3 inches as the line progresses.

"Puma, uh," I start, looking past him, "We got company."

Neilson sidles up behind Puma as Puma looks back, and he glares at the purple face now looking down at him. "Hey Lucifer!" he crowed at me, "I haven't seen you since our _meeting_ this morning."

He saunters past Puma, shoving him slightly and looks at me face to face. "Do you know," He starts, "How annoying it is to have a detention on the first day of High School?" His breath smells slightly of peppermint and pine trees, and it would be considered a nice smell if it wasn't in my face. So I wrinkle my nose and turn around. I'm not dealing with Christmas tree kisser right now.

However, he's persistent, and he grabs the collar of my shirt and turns me back around to face him. I glance sideways as he does so; Dammit, we've got a crowd now.

"I _said_ ," he snarls at me, "I said do you know how _annoying_ it is to have a _detention_ on the first day of high school?" I blink at him absently and shrug, forcefully turning back around towards the now shorter line. "Nope." I grumble, "Don't know don't care."

I can almost feel Neilson steaming behind me now, and it would have been scary if not for the fact that I literally did not care whatsoever. So I simply walked forward, checked out, and walked down the stairs. I only reacted when Puma came dashing down behind me on the steps.

He carries his tray in a quiet stupor, before turning to look at me with a huff.

"Lucy," He says calmly, "What the Hell was that?" I cringe. He's upset, I can tell, but I try my hardest to answer with a steady voice. "Y'know I'm actually not sure myself." Puma's glare intensifies, making me shudder. :"You better start figuring it out then! I'm not having a repeat of last year!"

I sigh and step off the steps with a grumble, "We're not having a repeat, I'm just tired today, s'all." Puma steps in front of me and stops me in my tracks. Worry plastered across his face, and a look of grim seriousness in his eyes. "Lucy," I roll my eyes internally, "I want you to tell me if anything's wrong, ok?"

My grip on the tray loosens slightly as I reply. "Yeah, no worries Puma."

He smiles at me, clearly happy with my response, and turns around to lead me towards the very back right corner of the cafeteria, where Milo, Demi, and Aqua are waving us over. I set my tray down and slump into the seat next to Demi. Puma sits in the seat to my left, next to Aqua, and smiles warmly at everyone in a greeting.

Scooting forward in her seat, Aqua grins back at Puma and I. "Took ya long enough!" she says with a chortle, "And here I was thinking we'd be waiting for you two for an eternity!" I roll my eyes at the remark, but Puma giggles politely. Aqua smiles and shovels a spoonful of the same fishy gunk that Puma got into her mouth, and Puma- then remembering his own meal- began to eat as well. I myself reached down and picked up my insect sandwich. A couple of live flies buzzed out between the bread as I picked it up, however I didn't mind and I instead took a large bite out of the corner.

Suddenly, there was a squeak of a chair and I became acutely aware of the fact that Demi had scooted closer to me. I glared at her through the corner of my eye, but she smiled and continued to scoot closer until her shoulder was touching mine She leaned in and whispered with a giggle.

"So Neilson _still_ hasn't given you a moment's peace since I moved away?" I swallowed and turned to glare at her in full. "S'none of your business." I grunted, "He's an asshole and always has been, there's no need for any further explanation." Demi huffed and played with a fork she had picked up absentmindedly. "Yeah, but I could hear you and him fighting when I was up there getting my food, so because I was there it's my business as well as it is Puma's or your's. Plain and simple."

I glanced around the table to make sure nobody else was listening to Demi and I's private conversation, and turned back to her, setting my sandwich down for a moment.

"He just started messing me this morning, and got caught," I picked my sandwich back up, took a bite, and continued, "honestly there's nothing bad going on."

She looked at me skeptically, then began to scoot back to her spot with a shrug. I sighed and took another bite and just listened to Puma, Aqua, and Milo's conversation for a few minutes until the bell rang for lunch to be over.

Slowly, we began to stand up and weave through the crowd to the trashcan nearest to us. I sighed and began to head to the auditorium with the rest of the crowd. This, as stated before, was not something I was looking forward to.


	5. Chapter 5

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"Now our school auditorium was one of the things that my dad was the most excited about when he was building the school, and I'm sure pretty much everyone who entered could see why./p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" The stage was lit up, bright red curtains drawn back to reveal a large platform where one could act out a scene or movie. The seats were velvet lined and had leather armrests. Two more balconies that could hold a whole town in them were positioned above the main seating. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" It was all in all, what you would call, fucking awesome. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" We were told to take a seat as we walked in, and I noticed how the other students had already started to seat themselves by their friends. I huffed and rolled my eyes as I passed through the crowd towards an empty section of seating. If I was going to be stuck here for an assembly, it would probably be better that I was off in a place where my dad couldn't see me. That place just so happened to be in the left most corner, where there were cobwebs clinging to the seat./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I took the seat, dust billowing out of the sides of the chair as I did so, and rested my head on my hand. It was maybe the most quiet I had gotten all day. Which considering the auditorium was still full of kids shouting and talking, could probably give you some insight as to what my day had been like if I hadn't been writing about my first day of school to the point where if you had any sense you would have already picked that part up. Sorry not sorry./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Of course, however, I live in Hell, and it is almost fucking impossible to get some peace and quiet here. So it only makes sense that some idiot would trot over to where I was sitting and plop his bovine asshole onto the seat directly next to me. Mind you, perhaps that was a bit too harsh for Milo./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I glance up at him vaguely from where my head sat resting on my hand, and he returned the look with a nervous smile./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Milo," I grumbled, "what the hell are you doing?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" He clapped his hooved hands nervously and looked away for a brief moment before turning back to me and smiling. "Well I just, um, didn't want you to be alone and-"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "They were picking on you again weren't they?" I asked, "Fine, you can stay here, just please for the love of god be quiet. TOday's been stressful." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Milo sighs in relief, and relaxes a bit into the seat a bit more. I on the other hand, am now staring straight at the corner, trying my hardest not to be noticed. My dad was stepping up onto the stage, tightening his tie, and smiling. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" The room went quiet as he smiled at the mass of spawn in the room. He flicked his wrist absently and a microphone appeared in his hand. The crow oo'ed and I gagged. What a show off./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Raising a hand, my dad silenced the crowd and began to speak. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Hello students!" he began, "I hope you all can tolerate me, because you're gonna be stuck with me for the next four years! Just a reminder that we /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"are /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"in Hell." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Laughter erupted from the center of the auditorium where most of the students were gathered, and I sunk lower in my dust filled seat. Hell, even Milo seemed bothered by the sudden laughter. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" And of course, my dad just /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"had/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" to laugh at his own joke, because how else would the laughing mass of idiots know that what he just said was a joke? His existence is more of a joke than what he just said./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" He cleared his throat as the crowd calmed down and continued. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Now then, I would like to talk about something more serious, and that will be what your jobs will be." Silence; The crowd didn't like that one. Nonetheless, dad continued despite the crowd of students giving him the cold shoulder./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "I know most of you expected this to be a fun 'Welcome Back to School' assembly, and please, I wish it was, but this is about your future," He looked askance, his eyes glowing for a brief moment, "And for the future of those above." He coughed loudly and returned his gaze to the crowd, plastering on a smile that was more than likely fake to attempt to break the tension in the room. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "For those of you who aren't aware of the choices you have when it comes to jobs, I would like you all to meet Mr. Arachnophobia, one of my best friends and someone who I hope will become your friend as well!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My father took a bow, and moved to sit down on an office chair near the edge of the stage as a black chitin body approached the spot where my dad had been standing just moments before. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" At first, he looked like a young woman with a black spider body below the waist, but I knew better. As he grew closer and closer to the center of the stage, his head and body began to warp. His torso grew longer and darker, and his head began to twist upon his now extremely long neck. Within a few seconds, his "head" had turned inside out, revealing his true face which happened to look almost Identical to a normal spider's. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Another round of ooing from the crowd passed as he finished his transformation. And I'm not going to lie, it /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"was/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" pretty cool despite being pretty much the most show offy thing I'd seen that day./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" After the crowd finished, he turned to face the students, with a look that could either be considered endearing or disgusted depending on where you were looking at him from./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" Finally, he began to speak. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "We demons," he began, "are creatures born from a human's mind. We Develop in their fear, and we grow in their anxiety. Each of us is molded from a collection of minds, and some of us are born in the exact image of fear and only fear." He fiddled with his thumb for a second before continuing. "Those of you who are the physical embodiment of fear are what we consider to be Phobias. And you Phobias are considered to be held upon this, /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"pedestal, /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"from the moment you're spawned. You're considered and treated like something to be /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"afraid/spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" of, and of course, with all due respect, you are."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" He glanced around the room, and I noticed how his eyes stopped on a few students. Aqua; Fear of water. Psy; Fear of eyes or eye horror. Needle; Fear of needles and sharp objects. All three of them coming from well renowned families. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mr. Arachnophobia continued. "However, say the work of a Phobia just isn't for you. Or, say you want to become a phobia, but don't know how. Well that is why for the entirety of your 4 years of High School, your last period of the day will be Job Discovery." He clapped his hands, a loud clack of chitin echoed briefly before he continued, "This class will be divided between the four grades, and it's purpose will be to help you discover what it is you want to do, and to help you achieve that goal. Of course, each class will work together and help one another as a family." My dad smiled at this, and Mr. Arachnophobia went on with his speech at the approving look. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Tomorrow, during your first period class, you will receive both a digital and a physical copy of the list of students who will be in your Job Discovery class. I would like to thank you all for listening, and have a great day Satan's School students!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Clapping erupted from the crowd, and I cringed in my seat as my father moved back to the center of the stage when Mr. Arachnophobia had exited. He smiled as he addressed the crowd, and more clapping came for him./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Alright everybody!" He began, "Have a great day!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The bell rang throughout the auditorium, and immediately students began to cram themselves through the exit. I sat still in my seat, however, choosing to wait until the crowd died down to leave. Milo, on the other hand, left with a wave as soon as he saw Aqua./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Out of boredom, I decided to look at the stage one last time at my dad who was chatting with Mr. Arachnophobia. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bad idea./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I somehow managed to look my dad directly in the eyes, who paused his conversation with his friend with a raise of a hand, and teleported right next to me. I wanted to scream. Why the hell would the only time he glanced over towards me be the time I just so decided to look up at him too? What the hell were the fucking chances? /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"My dad slapped my back in what he must have assumed would be a sign of father-son affection and smiled at me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hey champ!" he started, "How was your first day? Isn't the school cool?" I practically gagged, and hissed a futile "fuck off" at him. Of course though, he just laughed it off and slapped my back once again. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;""That good, eh?" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" I glared. And responded with the usual sarcasm I use towards him whenever he regards me with the slightest sign of affection. "Oh yes, absolutely riveting. I especially liked the part of the day where you left me alone to wither in my own self hatred."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He laughed and raised an eyebrow at me. "Well said kiddo," He stretched and yawned, "Go and get your stuff ready, we're gonna leave as soon as possible." Then, after a few seconds, he added, "Well, as soon as the staff allows me to!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"And as soon as that shitstorm began, it was over, and my dad had teleported back up onto the stage to talk to Mr. Arachnophobia. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: 'Indie Flower'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Well that just had to be the most enlightening bullshit to happen to me all day. But of course all days had to come to an end, and thank god for that./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; margin-left: 36pt; text-indent: 36pt;"I stood up and silently headed towards the auditorium exit along the few stragglers left behind. /p 


End file.
